Naked
by Shiba Ayame
Summary: As a "guest" on the Vione, Hitomi is looked after by Dilandau, and tends to do daily things at odd hours. Who would've known that singing in the shower brings revelations? DH. Songfic to "Naked" by Avril Lavigne


Whee Another fanfic from yours truly. I hope you guys like my Blood Valentine fanfic... It's an almost overdone song, but hey, I think it's something Dilandau would do. I like it.

Well, this one's kinda weird... I guess you could call it a sort of side story to the long fic I'm composing before I post it, but... the basis is a common idea, so it shouldn't be hard to grasp.

Pairing: DH, if you haven't already guessed...

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca, blah blah blah... characters not mine... story idea is... and "Naked" belongs to Avril Lavigne (yeah, kinda loserish to make a songfic from a AL album... oh well.)

Musical Musings

Naked

Hitomi sighed as the hot water hit her skin. The only good thing about being in Zaibach captivity, she surmised, was the fact that she could use up as much hot water in the showers as she pleased. Officially, to Dornkirk, she was a "guest", and that meant a little below military treatment... but the soldiers took cooler showers anyway. Who would care if the steam was so thick she could barely see the soap on the floor?

Dilandau stood watch outside the shower area of the training facilities. Chronic insomnia dictated that he would usually be the only Dragonslayer awake when Hitomi felt the need to perform daily duties at odd hours. Then again, Dornkirk himself had specifically addressed Dilandau, saying that Hitomi was to be put under the care of the dragonslayers' unit, and Dilandau would never go against the emperor's creed. He mumbled something on the topic of "women" and "hot showers" before grunting and slumping lazily against the cool wall just on the other side of the shower room's wall.

Reaching down for the damn elusive bar of slippery soap, Hitomi paused to think as she lathered up her lightly tanned skin. Her stay on the Vione as half guest, half prisoner; the clashes she'd had with Dilandau; the courteous acceptance of all of the Dragonslayers saver for their arrogant commander- she'd barely had any time to think about her old friends... After the third month on-ship, they'd just seemed like a memory. She hummed a tune she'd heard on the foreign exchange student's webpage back before she had been sucked up to Gaea, which she fell in love with and downloaded for herself. Regardless of the albino standing sentinel outside not two yards away, she started to sing the words to the song.

_I wake up in the morning,_

_Put on my face-_

_The one that's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside..._

_This life is like a game sometimes_

Dilandau rolled his head along the cool metallic wall in boredom. He vaguely registered the lyrics, half paying attention, half counting the steel plates in the ceiling. The first stanza had piqued his interest just a little bit; he started to listen to Hitomi's musical musings, half expecting it to be some stupid, happy-go-lucky song, or better yet, a slave chant...

_Then you came around me,_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me,_

_Keep me from my fears-_

_I'm unprotected,_

_See how I've opened up,_

_You made me trust_

Hitomi didn't know what had suddenly made the song pop into her mind- was she subconsciously thinking of Van?- but nonetheless made a suitable crescendo as she reached the chorus. She spun herself around under the showerhead, her hair flinging water droplets everywhere around her, without a care in the world.

_I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked around you-_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide-_

_I'm naked around you,_

_And it feels so right_

The albino smirked from his station. So that was exactly what Van meant to her... but as a friend of a lover, he couldn't tell which.

_Tryin' to remember_

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself_

_And let the covers fall away_

_Guess I've never had someone like you_

_To help me fit_

_In my skin_

Now, she noticed, the girl felt differently. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she just couldn't keep thinking that she was singing the song about Van anymore... it was like she'd had a bit of a moment of truth and was singing about someone completely different.

_I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked around you-_

_Does it show?_

_You see right though me_

_And I can't hide-_

_I'm naked around you,_

_And it feels so right_

The commander had noticed the faltering in her tone. 'Thinking about something interesting, Hitomi?'

_Does it show?_

_I'm so naked around you,_

_And I can't hide_

_You're gonna see right through, baby_

The blonde switched off the showerhead, grabbing a nearby towel for herself. She tousled her hair with it, thanking the gods she kept it short for track, then wrapped it around herself until she got to where she kept her clothes. She dressed herself quickly, not for the sake of speed but to keep Dilandau from storing in on her while she was naked, shouting something random about her taking too long. With her tanktop and track shorts finally ensconcing her, she grabbed her bathrobe and slid her feet into comfortable furry slippers.

Without a word, she opened the door to the shower hall to find Dilandau leaning tiredly on the wall just opposite her. In complete silence the silver-haired young captain led the honey-haired girl back to her room, opening the door for her in mock gentlemanship, then shooting her a glance she couldn't identify as the girl quickly rushed up to him on impulse and planting a soft, quick kiss on the cheek, just over the scar.

"Goodnight, Dilandau," she muttered softly, half fighting with herself, half proud she could do what she'd just did without being pushed away. She closed the door behind herself with a soft click.

The boy raised a black leather-gloved hand to his cheek, touching where she'd basically scarred him, and where she'd just kissed. Without a sound, he blinked twice, smirked, and started to walk back to his own room.

'Looks like I've finally won, Van.'

Didja like that? I finished it less than five minutes ago... well, it's almost ten-thirty here, so... yeah. Review or Dilandau will burn down your entire community.


End file.
